


Losing Your Head

by letthesunin



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bill Denbrough Needs a Hug, Hanbrough, M/M, Mike gives him that hug, Mike is a good friend, Mutual Pining, My First AO3 Post, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-31 17:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letthesunin/pseuds/letthesunin
Summary: Bill can't stop thinking about how it's his fault Georgie has passed, so he calls the only person he knows that can make him feel okay.





	Losing Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic!! yeehaw! a celebration! If this is bad, please give me constructive criticism on how to improve. <3 I love this ship and IT CH2 gave us some really pretty hanbrough moments, so I'd thought i write about them as kids.

Bill can't sleep, but he knows why.

He can't help but blame himself for what happened to Georgie. If he had just gone out there with him, or told him to stay inside because of the weather. Georgie would be in Bill's room, and they'd be conversing on whatever Georgie was curious about. If Bill had just done one simple thing. He smacks himself in the head, turning his face into a glowing red in the dark room. He feels the burn arise in his throat, one he's felt so many times before. He's almost used to it by now, it's a second nature. He lets the quiet sobs fall out, tears streaming down his face like a broken faucet. He covers his head up in his blanket to silence himself, because if his parents found out he was crying over his dead brother once again, they would send him off to boarding school, because "Boys don't cry, Billy."

Bill can't stand to feel the presence of nothingness in his room, the white walls seemingly closing in around him. The air is incredibly stiff. He shuffles out of bed and queitly tip toes out of his room into Georgie's. He picks up a lego robot off of Georgie's bed that he helped build. Georgie's gleaming smile when they put on the last piece. Bill would kill to see him smile again. His giggles as Bill says a stupid joke that Georgie's believes is the funniest thing he's ever heard. Bill sets down the toy lightly, reminding himself not to be in here to long, or he'd never come out. He heads out into his kitchen and then glances over at the phone hooked upon the wall. The Brunette boy glances over at the clock, 2:45 AM. He's sure that Mike dead asleep by this hour, but he picks up the phone and dials Mike's number. Carefully tracing the well-remembered numbers into the dial. On the second ring, a familiar voice comes through the speaker.

"Bill?" Mike's voice is raspy, calming, and full of drowsiness.

"H-hey Mikey," Bill starts, his voice still defected by his crying and his annoying stutter.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked, a genuine worry rose in his voice

"I can't sl- sleep, knowing I cou- cou- could've saved him. I- It's all my fault"

A silence grows, quickly cut out by an assertive voice.

"Billy, stop, seriously. It wasn't your fault, it was that stupid fucking clown's? I know that, Stan knows that, Richie, Eddie, all of us, Bill. So should you." 

Bill sits there for awhile, phone still up against his ear. He's taking his time processing what Mike said, whilst also listening to Mike's breathing and his own heartbeat.

"Bill, please tell me you know you didn't do anything wrong." Mike says, noticing Bill's quietness.

"If I S- say that, i'd just b-b-be lying." Bill replies, letting his last words drag out as if it was the last thing he'd ever say.

"Bill, do you need me to come over?" Mike inquires, hoping that Bill does ask him to come over.

"Ye-Yeah, Please."

"i'll be over as soon as I can." Bill hears a click and then a dial tone.

"Fu-Fuck." Bill hadn't remembered that his parents were still very clearly sleeping above him, snoozing off, not giving a shit about him since Georgie had first gone "MISSING". He needed to clean out his room and kitchen in spare time before Mike arrived. He carefully removed beer cans and wine glasses from the table, he didn't want to risk the chance of his parents awaking as soon as Mike got there. As Bill was taking care of the cans, he noticed how shaky and unsettled he seemed. He chuckled to himself "c-chihuahua." He shakes his head and continues on into his room. He piles his heavily worn flannels into a neat pile and places them into a laundry basket. After he comes back from the laundry room, he hears a faint tapping on his bedroom window.

Bill sees the outline of a familar boy and eases up his window and Mike reaches out a hand. Bill grabs it and instantly feels warm, fuzzy, and butterflies all over. He thanks god its dark so Mike can't see his extremely red face.

"Bill," The gentle boy starts, but Bill just goes into Mike for a reassuring hug, needing to be comforted and Mike reaches his arm around the smaller boy's frame. He pats Bill's back and rubs his head, shushing Mike and he can feel him shake and sob into his shoulder.

"It's my fault mm-mike, its a-all mine." 

Mike removes his hands from Bill, because what's the point of repeating words he's said over and over again? He grabs his chin and stares into Bill's hazel eyes.

Bill is shocked, and pull into an trance into Mike's big brown eyes. He's waiting for Mike to say something, anything. Mike studies his face, glancing down at his lips. Mike pulls Bill in and their lips connect, and Bill feels a way of emotion wash over him. He places his hand behind Mike's neck and leans in deeper, twisting his head slightly as Mike cups his face and moves his lips against his. The kiss ends as fast as it started, and as Mike pulls away slowly, like's he tearing off a piece of him, Bill finally feels like it really wasn't his fault, and that as long as Mike's holding him, hugging him, reassuring him, and kissing him softly, that everything will be alright.

Mike is the first to talk. "I told you, nothing was ever your fault."

Bill is sucked back into reality, and he goes into Mike for another hug.

"Stay th- the night, please." Bill says

"Sure thing." Mike pats Bill's back and smiles at him sweetly, and Bill can feel his entire world light up around him. Mike seemed to do that a lot.

"I'll go g- get you a bl-blanket." Bill starts to walk toward his closet when Mike puts a hand on his chest, stopping him.

"I can lay next to you, if you want." 

Bill hadn't thought of that, but now it seems like a great idea.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Bill replies, and he watches Mike trot over to his bed and go underneath the covers. He follows after him, and he flings himself close to Mike as he possibly can be. Bill takes in his warmth, his breathing, and his smell. It was obvious he showered before coming here, Bill thought, because he didn't smell like cow shit. Bill  
wanted to sit in silence forever and just *be* in the presence of Mike. But he knew he was tired, and he knew if he didn't go to sleep now, Bill's parents would catch him and Mike laying together, and that isn't exactly what he needed right now. Mike's soft snores snap him from out of his thoughts, and he drifts into sleep slowly, but surely.

Bill sleeps better than he had all year.


End file.
